


Bath Time

by Kellyscams



Series: Bucky Moments [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky discovers the joy of nice warm bubble baths...and gets caught one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Bucky likes to take baths. Not just filling up the tub with warm water and relaxing. No, he fills the tub with hot--that’s right, hot--water, then adds bath salts, bath oils, bubbles, lights scented candles, places a warm compress over his eyes, lowers the lights and always has something soft--usually nature sounds--playing through the PA system that pumps directly into his bathroom. It took him a few tries to get everything just right, but once he did, he was hooked. He only does this late at night, when everyone else is asleep. He is, after all, the Winter Soldier, and there’s just something so un-former-best-assassin-in-the-world about it. While that is part of the appeal, Bucky can’t bare the thought of the others finding out. He’d be the butt of their playful jests for days. Not that it particularly bothered him to be the butt of any joke, but for some reason, Bucky found himself incredibly embarrassed about this one. He was hoping to be an Avenger soon, trying to reclaim himself as a hero, ditch the ghost story, and taking a bath...well, he just felt silly about it. 

So on this night, when he’s sure everyone is asleep after coming back from a three day mission and won’t be disturbed, he runs himself what he expects will be a nice, long and relaxing bath. Bubbles float atop the water, the lilac scented bath salts were fizzing and light smell of vanilla wafts through the air. Bucky takes off his big, fluffy robe and hangs it on the back of the door. The sounds of ocean waves play softly through the speakers hidden somewhere in the room, and Bucky slips into the tub, his muscles relaxing instantly. He lets out a contented sigh as the water engulfs him. Once he’s settled comfortably in the tub, Bucky opens a box of chocolates he had stored especially for a night like tonight, pops a piece in his mouth and places a warm compress over his eyes. He breathes in deeply and begins singing “Poker Face” on his exhale. He doesn’t realize that his voice begins to raise as he continues the song--just another thing he won’t admit to the others, just how much he loves dancy pop music, even if Clint was the one who introduced him to it. He’s about to belt out the beginning of the last verse when someone clears their throat.  
Startled, Bucky falls silent and rips the compress off his face, popping up and splashing water everywhere in the process. 

“Natasha!” He yelps when he sees her standing there, her lips pursed in an amused smirk. “W-what are you doing in here?”  
She chuckles. “Well, Barnes, I was knocking, but, uh, you’re lovely Lady Gaga rendition must have drowned it out.”

Bucky’s face fills with a blush, and he repositions himself, moving some of the bubbles so that they cover more of him. He opens his mouth a few times to say something, anything, that would give her an explanation for this that doesn’t feel completely mortifying.

“I...oh man, Nat, please don’t tell anyone.” is all he can manage.  
“Don’t tell anyone what, Barnes?” She taunts. “That you’re the one who’s been stealing my bath stuff?”

Eyes wide, Bucky’s mouth hangs open. Yeah, he was talking all the bath items from the common room’s bathroom, but he really, truly didn’t think they were Natasha’s. If anyone, he figured they belonged to Clint or Steve, but Natasha? She was the very last one who he imagined would be the bubble bath type. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think…”

She looks him over for a moment, eyes almost judging, but maybe they were more amused than judgemental. Bucky couldn’t always fully tell with Natasha Romanoff, one of the world’s greatest spies. 

“Don’t move,” She instructs, her voice thick with the command. 

Though Bucky desperately wants to get out of the tub to save himself any further embarrassment, the look in her eyes tell him it’s just better to do as she wants. Then maybe no one else needs to find out about this. He just nods and she twirls on her heels to march out of the bathroom. Sitting up in the middle of the tub, Bucky runs in fingers through his hair. Legs still apart, he lifts his knees up so that they’re just poking out of the water and lowers his elbows on them. Worried Natasha was going to show back up with her phone to take pictures, he rests in head in his hands and shakes it back and forth. 

Bucky’s heart gives a little jump when the door opens again. He’s shocked to see Natasha walking back in with two glasses of wine. He eyes her strangely, cautiously, as though she might be trying to trick him. But she simply places the glasses on the edge of the sink and then starts shedding her clothes.

“What...what are you doing?” Bucky wonders. 

She just smiles at him, clipping her hair up and then taking the glasses in her hands again. Natasha gives one to Bucky, who takes it, still a little unsure of what was going on. With her own glass in hand, she first guides Bucky to lean back again and then slides into the tub with him. 

“If you’re going to use my stuff,” she teases, “you really should invite me.”

When she rests back against him, Bucky is amazed to realize he’d actually been wondering what her soft, shiny red hair smelled like--strawberries--and what her skin would feel like up against his--smooth silk. He breathes in her clean scent and feels knots pull in his stomach. They get tighter when Natasha leans her head back into the spot between his neck and shoulder. Her eyes close softly, her warm breath hitting the side of his neck. 

Bucky glances down at her, right at her full, pink lips. 

“Natasha?” Her eyes open to find his gazing deeply into her’s. “I...I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”  
She smiles and moistens her lips, running the tip of her tongue across them. “I was wondering when you’d finally admit it.” 

Bucky grins back at her. Leave it to Natasha Romanoff to see things in him that he couldn’t even see in himself. She lifts her hand out of the water and cups his chin, sliding herself up a bit so she can reach his lips. They kiss deeply, softly, and then more vigorously, until Bucky can feel the breath being sucked right out of him. 

That’s the moment he knows he’ll be taking a lot more baths.


End file.
